1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle that is able to travel by using an output of at least one of an engine and a motor generator, and a control method for the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-219039 (JP 2011-219039 A) describes a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a battery, a motor generator that can be driven by electric power stored in the battery, and a charge priority button. The hybrid vehicle travels in a rapid charge traveling mode when the charge priority button is operated into an on state. In the rapid charge traveling mode, the vehicle travels by operating the engine, and recovers the state of charge (hereinafter, also referred to as “SOC”) stored in the battery by rapidly charging the battery through power generation control over the motor generator.
The rapid charge traveling mode described in JP 2011-219039 A is a mode in which control for recovering the SOC as compared to a current value is executed (hereinafter, also referred to as “SOC recovery mode”) in preparation for future usage of electric power.